


The Darkness Beckons

by Fawn4Life



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, F/F, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4665111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawn4Life/pseuds/Fawn4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Just look at me and stay awake, okay?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Darkness Beckons

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tumblr prompt "Look at me. Just look at me and stay awake. Can you do that?"

The darkness crept in closer, tendrils of shadow slithering towards her in a way that made Blake shudder in fear. A low keening whine built up in her throat, amber eyes darting to and fro fearfully.

It was a secret that Blake had planned to take to the grave, one that she guarded fiercely and kept close to her chest. No one had known, not even Adam.

She was afraid of the dark.

“D-don’t let it get.. get me..” she gasped out, reaching up with one hand to grasp onto a brown coat. “Please.” The shadows danced along the trees and the ground, blocking out everything. The faunus let out a whimper, heels scrabbling to find purchase in the dirt as she tried to push herself away.

Every time she blinked the shadows seemed to move closer, threatening to consume her whole. And what terrified her the most was that her eyelids were getting heavier and heavier, her eyes staying closed for longer periods of time.

“Shh… It’s okay, Blake. I won’t let it get you.” A shaky hand cupped Blake’s cheek, forcing her eyes away from the encroaching blackness and up to meet gentle lilac. “Look at me. Just look at me and stay awake.” Blake’s ears twitched sluggishly as she picked up a muffled sob. “C-can you do that?”

“I.. I don’t know..” There was a bloodstain underneath her fingers from where she had grasped onto Yang’s jacket. “It’s dark..”

“I know baby. Just hold on, Ruby and Weiss will be here soon with help.” Light flared up above Blake’s head, pushing back the darkness and engulfing the brunette in a cocoon of warmth. “Is that better?”

“Yeah…” A coughing fit overtook Blake, making her roll over onto her hands and knees. Little flecks of blood stained the grass underneath her a dark red. Her lungs burned.

Yang let out a cry, throwing an arm around Blake in an attempt to hold her still. “Easy there! Y-you can’t be moving around! Just take deep breaths, in and out. It-it’s gonna be okay.” Once Blake’s coughs had subsided Yang gathered the girl in her arms and cradled her close, uncaring of the blood that seeped onto her shorts. “I got you..”

Two bullets.

That was all it had taken to take Blake down once her aura had been exhausted. Now they were lodged in her stomach, slowly draining her life away.

Even with Yang’s semblance burning brightly the shadows began to creep closer and closer. Blake swallowed hard, gripping Yang’s jacket. Everything was beginning to fade, growing darker until the only light left that Blake could see was the glow that surrounded her partner. And even that was fading quickly.

She reached up, cupping Yang’s cheek as she tried her best to memorize the girl’s features. Those warm lilac eyes, now tinged with fear and pain. The slight bump on the bridge of Yang’s nose from it being set incorrectly as a child. The light dusting of freckles on her cheeks, and soft, heart-shaped lips that Blake loved to kiss.

And then Yang was gone.

Trembling, Blake tucked her head underneath Yang’s chin and tried to control her breathing. It was getting harder to breathe, harder to move. The cold was beginning to set in, making Blake shiver and curl up closer to the Yang. Closing her eyes, she sighed softly. “I love you, I hope you know that…”

“I love you too. You’ll be okay, you’ll see,” Yang murmured into Blake’s ear.

They stayed like that, with Yang holding her close and rocking her back and forth, with Blake resting against the blonde. She let out a short stuttering purr when Yang cranked up her semblance even more, infusing her with warmth. Even though her eyes were closed, she could see a soft glow of light that seemed to be getting closer.

“I think I can hear them now!” Yang exclaimed as the sound of footsteps grew louder. “We’ve made it! You’re gonna be okay, Blake!”

Silence.

“B-Blake?” Shaky fingers brushed back dark strands of hair behind Blake’s ear. Yang blinked back tears at the sight of her partner’s peaceful face, letting out a choked sob and clutching her close. “Please, p-please baby? Don’t do this to me, please no, B-Blake please…”

There was no answer.


End file.
